Broken Hearted
by docsangel
Summary: Angel tries to save Adelita but finds out he was betrayed. Finding comfort in his best friend, the morning light has him rethinking everything and everything falls apart. What happens when he finds out just how much he's wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting at the bar in the clubhouse with my two best friends, Angel and EZ. "Can I get another beer Zeek?" I ask. "Sure Cari." he says and opens me another beer. "How was work?" Angel asks. "Good. Tiring but good. You good mi vida?" I ask. "Yeah mi dulce." Angel tells me. I look at him and say "You look tired. Are you sleeping?" I ask. "Not like I should." he tells me and I smile softly and kiss his cheek. "I worry about you Angel." I tell him. "I'm good bebita. I promise." he says before kissing my cheek and heading over to talk to Gilly. "He really okay?" I ask EZ. "I don't know. Been a lot of truths coming out and trying to figure shit out." he tells me and I look at him concerned. "Come on." he tells me and walks out from behind the bar.

We walk over and he tells Angel, "Camper." Angel nods and follows us out. Once we get in the camper, we sit down and EZ says "Time we filled Cari in on what's going on." Angel nods again and EZ starts talking. "We found out a lot of shit here lately. Pope used to be a fed in Mexico and ended up working for Jose Galindo." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "His name isn't Felipe Reyes. It's Ignacio Cortina." EZ tells me and says "He got out and him and mom both got new identities when she found out she was pregnant with Angel." he tells me. "Found out who killed mom too." Angel says and I look at him. "Happy Lowman." he tells me and I stand up and start pacing. "Reaper man Happy? Shit." I say. "Yeah." Angel says and he grabs my hand and sits me back down on the couch. "This is going to cause problems with him being a SON." I say. "No it won't. We talked to Happy and he's helping us find out who ordered the hit on mom and pop." EZ says. "Wait. He was order to take out both your parents?" I ask and they both nod. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. "You knowing, you can't tell anyone anything." EZ says and I nod my head. "We're good with Happy. We talked to him about it and he started explaining and helping us figure shit out. Our shit ain't with Happy." Angel says and again I just nod.

We are sitting there talking when someone knocks on the door. Angel gets up and answers it and Bishop says "Mercs took Adelita." Angel looks at him shocked and they head out. I walk out behind them and EZ kisses my cheek and I tell him "Be careful Zeek." He nods and heads to his bike. Angel kisses my cheek and I cup his face and say "Please be careful mi vida." He nods and says "Siempre." before heading to his bike and heading out. I walk into the clubhouse and take a seat at the bar. "They will find her." Chucky tells me. "I know. I'm just worried." I tell him and he nods his understanding.

At the warehouse, Angel and Bishop get into it and Angel admits that Adelita's baby is his kid. They all show their understanding at his outburst and they start getting a plan together to get her back. After finding her and getting to the car, she tells him that he has to let her go. "I can't let you go. What about our kid?" he asks her. "Angel...She's...She's not yours." she says softly and he moves back away from her. "What?" He asks confused. "She's Galindo's baby." she whispers. He backs away more, shaking his head. "You let me believe it was my kid?" he yells. "I'm sorry Angel." she says. "Fuck you Adelita. Just...fuck you." he tells her and walks away.

Getting to the truck, he gets into the back and tears are falling down his cheeks and he glares at her with tears in her eyes. The truck pulls away and as soon as they pull up to the clubhouse, they get out of the truck and head inside to templo. I watch as they walk in and head to templo and see Angel looking defeated.

As soon as templo is done and everyone comes out, Angel walks right past me and to his dorm. I watch him walk away and EZ walks up to me. "What happened?" I ask, looking at him. "He needs you right now." EZ tells me. "What happened?" I ask again. "He should be the one to tell you but he's going to need you to stay close." he tells me and I nod and head down the hall to the dorm.

Knocking on the door, he says "Yeah." I open the door and slip in, closing it behind me. "Are you okay?" I ask and he shakes his head no and I see him lean forward with his head in his hands and I see his shoulders start to shake. I rush to him and get on my knees in front of him and he wraps his arms around me as I do the same to him and he sobs into the crook of my neck. When he starts to get himself together, he sits back up and I stand and move to the bed and lay down. "Come here." I tell him and he moves to lay with me and puts his head on my chest like he used to after his mom died. "Talk to me mi vida." I tell him and he lays there a second and says "We went to find Adelita. We found her and she starts telling me that I have to let her go. I couldn't. She said she was carrying my kid." he tells me. I lay there silent. He will finish when he gets his thoughts together. "She told me that the kid ain't mine. It's fucking Galindo's." he tells me as he holds me closer. I tighten my hold on him and say "I am so sorry Angel. What do you need?" I ask. "This. This is what I need right now." he tells me. When he looks up at me, I say "I'm right here." before he lays his head back down and that's how we finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I feel him start to stir and it wakes me. He sits up and I sit up with him. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "I don't know. Just need to stay busy for a while I guess." he tells me and I nod. He looks at me and I say "I'm not going anywhere mi vida." He kisses my cheek and we get up and start getting ready for the day.

Walking out to the bar, we get a cup of coffee and he heads to a table to talk to Bishop while EZ comes over and takes the seat next to me. "He tell you?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "He okay?" he asks and I say "This is going to fuck with him for a while. He was getting his family and then it's taken away from him but Zeek, you know what's going to happen. Emily finds out that kid is Miguel's, she's going to lose her shit." I say and EZ looks back at me and says "It's going to be a fucking shit show." Sighing, I say "That it is." before I look at Angel and he reaches his hand out for me to take.

I walk over and take his hand and he pulls me into the chair next to him. He leans over and whispers "Stay close please." I nod and say "I'm not going anywhere." He kisses my cheek and laces his fingers with mine. Angel and I have a very unique relationship. We are always affectionate and we will always be close. He talks to Gilly and Creeper for a bit and says "I gotta head to the yard." I nod and say "I need to head home and shower. Come by after work?" I ask and he nods. Kissing his cheek I say "You call me if you need me." He nods and says "I will." before walking me to my car. "Thank you for staying last night." I look at him and say "We will always have each other's backs mi vida." I tell him and get into my car and head home.

That night, I am sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine and hear the rumble of a bike. Opening the door, I see Angel and he looks exhausted. I let him in and we head to the bedroom. "Get a shower and I'll get the bed ready." I tell him and he does as I say. Once he's out of the shower, he climbs into the bed with me and puts his head on my chest like the night before. "What do you need Angel?" I ask. He looks up at me and doesn't say a word. He kisses me softly before moving to hover over me. I kiss him back and we deepen the kiss before we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and easy, he makes love to me and by the time we both reach our release, there are tears in his eyes and I whisper "I got you mi vida. I'm right here." He lays beside me and holds me close as he sobs and all I can do is hold him and comfort him.

The next day, I wake up and Angel is gone. I know he had to work and I look at the clock and see that it says 10am. I get up and call his phone but he doesn't answer. It rings once and then to voicemail. I leave a message and call EZ. "Hola Cari." EZ says. "Hey Zeek. You seen Angel?" I ask. "Yeah, he's here at the yard." he tells me. "How does he seem?" I ask. "He seems okay. Still a little lost looking but he's holding it together." he tells me. "I called him and he didn't answer. Figured he was in Templo." I say. "Nah. I'll tell him to call you." he tells me. "Okay. Let me know if he needs me." I say and we end the call.

It's been three days and I still haven't heard from Angel. I pull up to the clubhouse and walk in to see him on one of the couches making out with a sweetbutt. I walk over to EZ and see Creeper sitting there. "Hey Princess." Creeper says. "Hey Creep. I see he's keeping busy." as I turn my back to him. "He's not doing good." EZ says. "I know. But he will figure it out." Creeper says. "I hope so." I say.

I walk over to Angel and he looks up at me but doesn't speak. "Just wanted to check in and see how you are." I say. "I'm good." he tells me. The sweetbutt looks at me and says "He's a little busy honey." I look at her and then back at him and he smirks and says "You heard her." before standing up and pulling her to the dorm. I just shake my head and see the shocked looks on EZ and Creeper's face. I shake my head and head out the door and head home, fighting off the tears.

It's been a week since I was at the clubhouse and I have been calling Angel a couple of times a day and he's not answering me. I don't know what's going on with him. I finally head to the clubhouse one more time and when I pull up, he's heading to his bike. I walk over and say "Hey." He looks at me and says "Hey." before going back to getting his bedroll ready and putting on his helmet. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Wanted to make sure you're okay." I tell him. "Yeah. I'm good. Look, I gotta go." he says, straddling his bike and bringing it to life. I step back and he takes off. I look at EZ coming out of the clubhouse and he walks over to me. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I think so. I better go." I tell him and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been three months since I last spoke to Angel. After three weeks of him ignoring me, I just left him alone. I stopped going to the clubhouse and stopped answering EZ's calls. Sitting on the side of the tub, looking at two pink lines, I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. Could things get any worse? Angel, one of my best friends is ignoring me, EZ is busy with the club like Angel is and now I'm knocked up. I walk to the living room and pick up my phone off the coffee table and call Angel's number one more time. "Leave a message." the recording says. "Angel, please call me. We need to talk." I say into the recording, knowing he won't call back. I guess I'm on my own.

The next call I make is to the doctor to get an appointment to confirm it and they tell me that they have an opening that afternoon. I book it and head to the doctor. "Carissa Morgan." my name is called and I head back with the nurse. We head to the exam room and she does the blood work and takes my vitals and thirty minutes later, I have the ultrasound pictures in my hand telling me that I am ten weeks pregnant. I walk into the house and sit on the couch, rubbing my barely there bump and start to cry...again.

My phone rings and I see it's EZ. "Hello." I say. "Hey. I've been trying to call you." he tells me. "I've been busy." I tell him. "What's going on?" he asks. "Nothing I can't handle. What's up?" I ask. "Just checking in." he tells me. "I'm good. Look I gotta go. Gotta get some shit done." I tell him and he says "Okay." before we end the call.

It's been, now six months since I've seen or talked to Angel and three months since I've talked to EZ. I have been avoiding EZ's calls and not answering when he comes knocking on the door. It's better that I cut him out since Angel isn't talking to me. I just don't know what I did wrong. I head out to the store to pick up a few things and I am reaching for something on the upper shelf when a hand reaches up and grabs it for me. "Here you go Princess." I hear Gilly's voice. I turn a little and he sees my stomach and says "Holy shit." I put my hand on my stomach and he says "Looks like you've been busy. How far along are you?" he asks me. "Yeah. Just trying to get by, you know. Six months in." I say. "I know. Have you talked to Angel or the prospect?" he asks and I shake my head and say "Not in a few months." I tell him. I look at my buggy and say "I better head out." He smiles softly and says "Yeah, don't want your old man seeing you talking to another man." I nod before walking off and hurrying out of the store.

Gilly walks into the clubhouse and sees Angel and EZ sitting there. "Guess who I just saw at the store." he says and they look at him. "Cari. Looks like she's doing pretty well. Got a little baby bump going on. Says she's about six months pregnant." he says and Angel's eyes go wide. He jumps up and heads out the door and to his bike.

Sitting on the couch, eating some fruit, I hear a bike pull up and I tense. I look out the window and see Angel getting off his bike. Fuck. Gilly must have said something to him. I hear a knock on the door and I don't answer. He knocks again and says "Cari, I know you're in there. Open up please." he says. I finally open the door and he sees my stomach. "Is it mine?" he asks and I say "Does it matter?" He runs his hand down his face and says "It does." I shake my head and say "No it doesn't. All the times I tried to talk to you to tell you and you ignored me. So no, it doesn't matter." I say and I try to close the door. "Is it mine?" he asks. "Yeah but don't worry. I'm not asking anything from you." I say and he says "I'm sorry." I scoff and say "No you ain't. You feel guilty. Well, don't. I can handle taking care of my son." I tell him. "A son?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. He reaches for my stomach and then stops. He looks up at me and I sign and nod my head yes. He puts his hands on my stomach and our son kicks his hand. He looks up at me shocked and I say "He's really active." I step back and let Angel in and he pulls me close and says "I'm sorry." I pull away from him and say "Don't worry about it. Look, I'm not asking you for anything. If you want in his life then we will work something out but if not then that's fine too." I tell him. "What do you need for him?" he asks. "Only thing left to do is put the crib together and I'm doing that tomorrow." I tell him. "I can do it now." he tells me and I look up at him. "Please?" he asks. I nod and lead him to the nursery.

Walking into the nursery, he sees it's softly decorated with Harleys and then sees a little elephant in the rocking chair and picks it up. "You still have this?" he asks. "Yeah. You gave me that when we were little. You said your mom got it for you." I say and he sits in the rocker and says "Come here." I walk over and he pulls me into his lap. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I felt like shit after we hooked up. Scared you would think I was just using you." he tells me. "I know better than that and you should too." I tell him. He cups my face and says "Will you let me be here?" I nod my head yes and he kisses me softly as his hand moves to my stomach. I stand up and say "Let's get this bitch put together." He nods and we spend the next hour putting the crib together.

After it gets put together, he heads to the door and I say "I have another appointment on Friday if you want to be there. I can get the nurse to do the ultrasound so you can see him." I tell him. "I'll be there. Just text me the info." he says. I nod and he kisses me softly and says "Thank you bebita." I nod and say "Good night mi vida." After closing the door, I walk to the couch and think about what happened. I can let him be there for our son but I don't know if I can be his best friend anymore.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Angel walks in and EZ asks "Where'd you go?" He gets the beer that Chucky hands him and says "To Cari's. Had to talk to her." Creeper looks at him and says "You been ignoring her for six months now and now you want to talk to her?" he asks. "Yeah. Had to find out something." he says. "What's that?" EZ asks. "If the kid is mine." Angel says. "What?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. When all that shit happened with Adelita, we hooked up. I felt like shit for using her like that and started ignoring her. She's the only woman that never turned her back on me and never betrayed me. She said he's mine and I know he is." Angel says. "He?" EZ asks. "Yeah. Kid is a boy. I get to see him on that ultrasound shit Friday." Angel says. EZ hugs him and says "Congrats brother. Now to tell Pop." and Angel can't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, I have to work. Pulling up at the diner that I work at, I walk in and clock in. Putting on my apron, I head out to my tables to start taking orders. I walk up to one of the tables and have my pad and pen in hand. "What can I get you guys?" I ask, looking at three men that have on kuttes like Angel's but they say SONS on them. One has salt and pepper hair and scars on his cheeks. One has dark curly hair and bright blue eyes and the other is one I recognize...Happy. "Just some coffee's for now sweetheart." the one with the Scottish accent says. I nod and head to get their coffees.

A little later, I am standing behind the counter rolling silverware when Happy walks up and takes a seat at the bar. "I know you." he tells me. "Do you now?" I ask smirking at him. I know exactly who he is. "You're Angel's Old Lady." he tells me. "You have seen me with Angel but I'm not his Old Lady." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "We grew up best friends." I tell him and he nods. "So you ain't with him?" he asks. "No." I say. I rub my stomach and say "I'm not." He looks at my stomach and asks "His kid?" I nod and say "One night stand with him." He nods again. I look at him and ask "Why the sudden interest in Angel?" I ask. "Not him...you." he tells me and I shake my head. "What?" he asks. I stop what I'm doing. "Happy, look, Angel and EZ told me everything. I know there's still some tension between you three and I'm carrying Angel's son. You know how complicated that can get?" I ask. "Yeah I do but I'd still like to talk." he says. I take my pad out and jot my number down and hand it to him as Chibs and Tig walk up. "I'll call you tonight." he tells me and I just nod. "Ride safe guys." I say before they all nod and walk out the door.

That night, I am sitting on the couch. I am off work the next day but I have my doctor's appointment and Angel said he would meet me there. I am watching a movie and eating some popcorn when my phone rings. I look at the phone and don't recognize the number but answer anyway. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey little girl." I hear his raspy voice and smile knowing it's Happy. "Hey Hap. How was your ride?" I ask. "It was good. How was your shift?" he asks. "It was better after seeing the tip you guys left. You know you guys didn't have to do that." I say. "I know but we wanted to." he tells me and I can't help but smile. We talk for a little while and then he asks "So how did you end up with Angel?" I shake my head. "First, I am not _with_ Angel but it's a long story." I tell him. "I got time." he tells me. Signing, I say "He went through a rough time and I was always the one that he went to when shot bothered him. He came to me and we ended up hooking up. He was gone by morning and stopped answering my calls and texts and wouldn't speak to me. A couple of months later I found out I was pregnant. Figured that if he got what he wanted and I started concentrating on my son." I tell him. "He in the picture?" he asks. "He is now. He wouldn't answer my calls so I just left him alone for the last few months. Ran into one of the guys and I guess he told Angel I was pregnant and he finally showed his face. Talking about how he was sorry and shit. I can let him be here for our son but I don't know if I can be best friends with him again." I tell him. "It's good you're letting him see the kid." he tells me. "Yeah. I guess." I tell him. "You thought of names?" he asks. "Yeah. Mateo Carlos." I tell him. "Good name." he says and I start to yawn. "Better get some sleep little girl. You work tomorrow?" he asks. "No but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." I tell him. "Everything okay?" He asks concerned. Smiling I say "Yeah. Just a checkup." I tell him. "Call me when you get done and let me know how it goes." he says. "I will Happy." I say. "Night little girl." he says. "Night Hap." I say and we end the call.

The next day, I get up and eat breakfast and head to the doctor. Walking in, I sign in and take a seat. I look at my phone and see that I still have a few minutes before my actual appointment time. A few minutes later, my name is called and Angel is still not here. I walk back and send him a text _They called me back so just have them bring you back when you get here._ I don't get anything back. The doctor comes in and says "Let's see how little man is doing." She checks his heartbeat before doing another ultrasound. "Looks like he's doing really well. You're right where you need to be. Just schedule your next appointment before you leave." she tells me. I clean the gel off my stomach and head out the door after making my next appointment. I walk outside and look at my phone and still nothing from Angel. I send another text _Headed home._

Getting home, I move to the kitchen and get a water and hear my phone go off. Thinking it might be Angel, I look at my phone and see it's Happy calling. "Hey Hap." I say as I answer. "Hey little girl. How'd the appointment go?" I smile softly and say "It went well. Mateo is doing really well. They did another ultrasound too." I tell him. "Good to hear. Are you okay little girl?" he asks. "Yeah." I sigh. "No you ain't. Talk." he says softly. I smile at his concern. "It's stupid. I got my hopes up that Angel would actually show for my appointment like he said he would. He's not been here this entire pregnancy so I don't know why I'm surprised." I say. "Maybe something came up." he tells me. "Yeah. Maybe. I texted him but still haven't heard back." I tell him. "What are you doing tonight?" he asks. "Nothing that I know of. Why?" I ask. "I'll pick up dinner and we can watch a movie." he tells me. Smiling, I say "I'd like that. I'll text you the address." I tell him. "See you in a couple of hours little girl." he says. "Ride safe." I tell him before we end the call.

That evening, we are sitting on the couch. Happy picked up burgers and fries on the way here and we are watching one of the Fast and Furious movies. When we finish eating, he leans back and I feel him put his arm around me. I lean in and we just sit in comfortable silence until the movie is done. "Oh I brought something for the kid." he tells me and I look at him a little shocked. "You didn't have to." I tell him. "I know." he says as he heads over to his kutte and pulls out a small bag. Looking inside, there is a pacifier that has the Harley Davidson logo on it. I laugh and say "You didn't have to do this." He pulls me close and says "I know but I wanted to show you that I understand you and the kid are a packaged deal." I smile at him as I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me gently. As he kisses me, I move to deepen the kiss and it feels different from when Angel kissed me. I fell Mateo start kicking and pull back. I look at my stomach. "You okay?" he asks concerned. I take his hand and put it on my stomach and say "Mateo wants to say hello." and my son kicks his hand. He looks at me and smiles softly. A little later, Happy gets up to leave and I walk him to the door. "Call me if you need anything." He tells me. "I'm okay Hap." I tell him. Cupping my chin gently, he kisses me softly and says "You heard me." I nod and say "Ride safe." before he kisses me one more time and heads to his bike and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Happy left, I shower and head to bed. I had just dozed off when I hear a knock on the door. I get out of bed and head to the door and looking through the peephole, I see Angel standing there. I open the door and he pulls me into a hug and I smell perfume on him. I pull away, shaking my head and ask "What are you doing here Angel?" He steps inside and I close the door behind him and he says "I need you Cari." he says. I shake my head. "You're drunk." I say as I walk away. He follows me to the hallway and I open the linen closet and pull out a pillow and blanket. "Take the couch." I tell him as I stand there with my arms crossed. He lowers his head and takes the pillow and blanket to the couch. As he gets settled in, he looks at me still standing there and says "I love you Cari." I nod and say "You too Angel." before heading to my room. I lay there for a little bit just thinking and decide that even if he didn't show up today that he's still Mateo's father. I get up and quietly move to the living room and take one of the ultrasound pictures out of my purse and put it on the table below his phone and head back to bed.

I wake up the next morning and head to the kitchen for coffee and see Angel is gone, and he took the ultrasound picture. I move to the kitchen and see that he started the coffee maker. I pour a cup and sit at the table before I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller ID and see it's Happy. "Good morning Hap." I say. "Morning little girl. How are you the kid this morning?" he asks and I can't help but smile. "We're good Hap. How's your morning going?" he asks. "Good. Heading back up that way for a bit. Thought I'd drop by the diner on my way through and see you for a few." he tells me. "I'd like that." I tell him. We go on talking for a few minutes before I have to get ready for work.

I've been at work for a few hours when I hear the bell over the door ding. I look up and see Happy walk in and smile as I tell my boss "I'm taking my break." She nods and I head out from behind the counter and walk up to Happy and he hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Wanna head outside?" I ask and he nods. We walk outside and he laces his fingers with mine and leads me over to a bench. We sit down and he puts his arm across the back of the bench. "How you're shift going?" he asks. "It's okay. Not too bad." I tell him. "You heard from your baby daddy yet?" he asks. "Yeah. He came by after you left last night and was drunk, smelling like perfume. While I'm at the doctor making sure our son is healthy, he's getting laid after telling me he would be there." I tell him, looking down at my hands and he tilts my chin up and says "I know I'm not his old man but if you need anything for him, tell me." he tells me and I nod. "I appreciate that Happy." I tell him and he kisses me softly before putting his forehead to mine.

What I didn't know was that Angel was across the street and saw me and Happy together. Getting pissed off, he goes to head over to me and Creeper gets in front of him. "Nah brother. You bailed on her and then bailed on seeing your kid. You can't get pissed that someone else has taken interest. This is all on you." Creeper tells him and Angel shakes his head. "You need to decide if you're gonna be in his life or not. That kid deserves someone that will be there and if you won't, don't get mad when another man does." Angel looks at him and shakes his head before they all mount their bikes and head to the clubhouse.

My break is almost over and Happy walks me back inside. "You know this is twice that you've driven more than two hours just to spend time with me." I tell him. "You're worth it." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "I like you Happy but I can't just rush into anything. I have Mateo to think about." I tell him. "I know. Figured we'd talk and just see where it went." he tells me and I say "I think I can handle that." It's time for me to clock back in and he kisses me and says "I'll call you tonight." I nod and say "Ride safe. Please." He nods before heading to his bike to leave. "Boyfriend?" my boss asks. "Don't know yet." I tell her and she says "He's hot." I look at her and say "That he is." before we both start laughing and get back to work.

I am sitting at home that night when there's a knock on the door. I open it and see Angel standing there. "Are you fucking stupid?" he asks and I'm shocked at how he's talking to me. "Excuse me?" I ask. "You fucking Happy now? Bet that kid ain't even mine." he tells me. I slap him across the face and say "Fuck you Angel. Get the fuck out of here." I say and go to close the door but he stops me. "No. Are you fucking him?" he asks. "Not that it's your business but no." I tell him. "Not my business? You telling me that's my kid and then I see you all snuggled up with the man that killed Mama." he tells me. I look at him and say "You said you were good with him." I say. "Not good enough to let him touch my Old Lady." he says. "I'm not your Old Lady Angel." I tell him softly. He goes to step closer and I step back. "You sure that kid is mine?" he asks. "Yes Angel. The only one I've been with in more than a year is you." I tell him. "I don't want you seeing Happy again. I don't want him near my kid." he tells me and that pisses me off. "You don't get a say in that." I tell him. "The fuck I don't." he tells me. "No you don't. This entire time you've not asked how Mateo is doing. You told me you would be at the appointment and didn't show but then showed up here drunk and smelling like whores. You can go and fuck whoever you want but I can't spend time with a man that is not only showing interest in me but asks how Mateo is doing every single time he talks to me." I tell him. I walk to the door and open it. "Get out." I tell him. "No." He tells me. "Get the fuck out." I tell him through gritted teeth and he moves towards the door. "This ain't over." he tells me. "Yeah. It is." I tell him before slamming the door behind him. As soon as I get the door closed I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "Fuck." I say as I almost double over. "Something's wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I make it to the coffee table and grab my phone and call 911. The ambulance gets there and they start taking my vitals. "How far along are you?" the medic asks. "Almost seven months." I tell her and she writes it down. "Did you fall?" she asks. "No." I tell her. "Any sudden stress?" she asks. "Yes. Argument with my son's father." I tell her. "You're blood pressure is a little elevated and his heart rate is a little low." she tells me and I look at her with tears in my eyes. She looks into my eyes and says "Look at me. I'm not worried. Until you see me worry, you don't." she tells me and I nod. "Anyone you want to call?" she asks. "My...my boyfriend." I say. "Baby's father?" she asks and I shake my head no. She grabs my purse off the floor of the ambulance and I take out my phone and call Happy. "Hey little girl." he says and the tears start again. "Hap." I say as I start to sob. "Where are you?" he asks. "On the way to St Luke's. Something's wrong." I tell him. "Who's with you?" he asks. "The medic." I tell him. "Hand them the phone baby." he says and I do what he says. "This is Jessica, the medic." she says. She talks to him for a minute and says "I'll let them know to watch for you." before handing the phone to me. I put it to my ear and he says "I'm on my way baby but it's going to take me a little bit. Can you call your boss to come and sit with you until I get there?" He asks. "Yeah. I think so." I tell him. "Call her. I'll see you soon little girl. You and the kid are going to be fine." he tells me. "Okay. Ride safe." I tell him and we end the call. I call my boss Marci. "Cari? You okay?" she asks. "Can you meet me at St Luke's? I'm on the way there now." I tell her. "You okay?" she asks. "I don't know." I tell her and she says she will meet me there.

I get to the hospital and they have me in a room with the monitors on my stomach, watching Mateo's heart rate. "What happened?" Marci asks. "Had a fight with Mateo's father and I think the stress was too much." I tell her. "You want me to call him?" she asks. "No." I tell her and all of a sudden the door opens and Happy walks in. Marci stands up and says "I'll check on you later." I nod and say "Thanks for sitting with me." She nods and heads out the door. Happy walks over and sits on the side of the bed. Leaning forward, he kisses me softly and puts his hand on my stomach. "What happened?" he asks and I shake my head. "Just stress." I tell him. He cups my chin and says "What happened?" I look at him and say "Angel came over. Apparently he saw us together and started yelling at me asking me if I was fucking stupid and asking me if I was fucking you and if 'the kid' was really his. I told him I wasn't. He started calling me his Old Lady and shit and I told him I'm not his Old Lady. He started flipping out and yelling at me and I started yelling back and I finally told him that he hasn't once asked me how Mateo was and that you ask every time we talk. You seem to care more about my son than his own father does." I tell him and the tears start falling again. He cups my face and says "Well, looks like I'm going to be in town for a while so I'll be here for whatever you need." he tells me before kissing me softly. "I got you and Mateo both little girl." he tells me and I nod.

A few minutes later, the doctor comes in and says "Okay, so we ran some tests. Your son seems to be doing okay right now but the placenta is starting to detach a little bit." he tells us. "What does that mean?" Happy asks. "The placenta is what helps get nutrients to the umbilical cord. If the placenta detaches, then the baby isn't getting what he needs and it can cause the baby to go into distress and can cause not only medical issues to the baby but potentially be lethal to him...and her." He tells us and my hand goes over my mouth as I start to sob again. "You're on mandatory bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." he tells me and I just nod. He leaves the room and I lean back onto the pillows and cover my face. "It's going to be okay babe." he tells me. "I look up at him and say "No it won't. I have to work Happy. I have bills and still have some things I need to get for him and…" I start and he cuts me off. "I got you." he tells me and I shake my head. "I can't let you do that Hap. I'll figure shit out." I tell him and he cups my face and says "I got you. Both of you." he tells me.

While I'm in the hospital, Angel comes back to the house to apologize and has EZ with him. He's knocking on the door when the neighbor sees them at my door. "She's not home." the man says "Did you see her leave?" Angel asks. "Yeah. Ambulance. I think they said St Luke's." he says and Angel says "Thanks." before they both head to their bikes and race to Luke's.

Angel gets to the front desk and says "Yeah, my girl was brought in. She's pregnant. Carissa Morgan?" Angel asks. "Room 213. Second floor." she tells him and they head to my room. Opening the door, Angel and EZ walk in and see Happy sitting there with his forehead to mine, talking to me. EZ clears his throat and we both look over and see them. "The fucks he doing here? You called him and not me?" Angel asks and EZ stops him. "Angel." EZ says and Angel takes a breath. "Angel, please don't." I say. Happy stands up and takes the seat next to my bed, not letting go of my hand. Angel walks over and you see him glaring at Happy and he's glaring back but neither say anything. "What happened?" Angel asks. "After we fought, I felt a sharp pain and called an ambulance. Called Happy on the way here." I tell him. "Why him?" Angel asks. "Because he's my boyfriend and you were accusing me of Mateo not being yours. He's okay for now, by the way." I tell him. "What did they say?" he asks. "I have to be on bed rest the rest of my pregnancy." I tell him. "I'll help as much as I can." he says. "I shake my head and say "Don't worry about it. I got it. I have some savings that will get me through for a while." I tell them. "Angel, can we talk?" Happy says and I look at him. "It's going to be fine babe. I promise." he says. I nod and he kisses me softly before they walk out of the room.

Once they are gone, EZ walks over and says "Happy huh?" and smirks. "Yeah. He came into the diner a couple of weeks ago and we started talking. He's been coming up and seeing me for a bit and he always asks how Mateo is doing and he's just been really good to us. When you guys got here is the first time Angel has asked how I'm doing or how he is." I say rubbing my stomach. "If you're with Happy, I'm happy for you. But no more ignoring me. I don't care what happens with you and Angel but you're still my best friend." he tells me as he hugs me. "Thanks Zeek." I say as they walk back into the room. "Everything okay?" I ask worried. Happy walks over and says "Yeah babe. Just talking some shit out." I look at Angel and he says "If he's good to you, I'm good with it." he tells me. "Angel, no matter what happens with me and Happy, you will always be Mateo's father. Nothing changes that but you need to decide if you're here or not because I won't let you keep bouncing in and out of his life. If you tell me you're going to be there then you better be there. I get it if club shit comes up but if I find out that you bailed again to get your dick wet then don't bother coming around again. Are we clear?" I ask and he nods. "Crystal clear Princesa." Angel says. We all just sit around and talk about Mateo while we wait on the doctor to release me to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Happy and Angel walk outside, before Angel can say anything, Happy starts talking. "I don't care how you feel about me, but you need to stop trying to cause shit with her. Mateo may be your kid, but if anything happens to my Old Lady or her son because you want to show who's dick's bigger? I don't give two shit about the peace between our clubs. I'm not going anywhere so you better figure out how to handle this shit." Happy says. Angel rubs his hand down his face and says "I know I fucked up. Man, she's been my girl since we were kids." Angel says. "Yeah but then you got fucked over and you used her and fucked her over. Brother, you're lucky she's even letting you near Mateo. You don't ever ask about her or him. You haven't even said his name." Happy says. "What did the doctor say?" Angel asks. "Said the placenta is separating from the uterus or some shit." Happy says. "What's that mean?" Angel asks. "Means the kid can't get what he needs from her and it could hurt her and him." Happy explains. "Shit." Angel says. "Yeah. Look, I got no problem with you but you hurt my Old Lady or her kid? We will have a problem." Happy says and Angel just nods.

When the guys walk back into the room, we are all sitting around and Happy is sitting in the chair by the bed and still holding my hand. My free hand goes to my stomach and I tell Angel "Come here." He walks over and I take his hand and place it on my stomach and the baby kicks him and he smiles. He moves towards my stomach and says "Hey Mateo. Gotta be easy on your Mami. We gotta take care of her." and I can't help but smile. He looks at me and says "I miss my friend." I feel a tear fall and say "Me too." He sits on the side of the bed, facing me and holds my other hand.

After a little while, the doctor comes in and says "We're getting your paperwork together and then we are going to release you but you're on strict bedrest. Not on your feet more than about five minutes at a time and only if you absolutely have to." the doctor says. I nod and EZ says "We'll make sure of it." The doctor says he wants to check me before getting the papers together and the guys step out of the room. "Looks like you have plenty of people that love you." he says. "Yeah. I do." I tell him. "Which one's the father?" he asks. " The one in the red plaid. The one in the prospect kutte is my best friend, the baby's uncle and the other is my boyfriend." He looks at me and laughs. I don't see any of them letting you do anything. But seriously, make sure you stay off your feet." he tells me as he finishes checking me and then they get things together to send me home.

The guys walk back into the room as we are waiting on the nurse with my papers. "I called Creeper. He's bringing the van to take you home." EZ says. "Thanks Zeek." I say and look back down at my stomach and both of my hands are rubbing my stomach. They all crowd around me and EZ asks "What is it?" I shake my head and Angel says "Talk to us mi dulce." I look at the three of them and say "I...we...almost lost him." Happy takes one of my hands and says "But we didn't. Kid is a fucking trooper just like his mama." he tells me. I look at him and he kisses my knuckles. The nurse walks in with my papers and I sign them before Happy helps me into the wheelchair and starts to push me outside.

Rolling me outside, we see the van there and Angel opens the door and helps me in while EZ takes the chair back inside. "Well, hello sunshine." Creeper says. I smile and say "My favorite Creep." Angel says "We'll follow you." I nod and he steps back. Happy steps up and kisses me softly. "I'll follow too. Already told Packer I needed a couple days." he says and I nod. "Thank you." I whisper and he nods.

As soon as the door is closed, Creeper asks "What happened?" I don't look at him but tell him what happened and what the doctor says. "But you and the kid are okay?" he asks. "Yeah but I'm on strict bed rest until he gets here." I tell him. "Well, I'm sure Letti will want to hang out." he tells me and I nod. "So, you and the killer, huh?" he asks smirking. "Yeah. He's been good to me and always asks about Mateo." I tell him. "Better than asshole, huh?" he asks. "Yeah. Angel thought because I'm carrying his son that I was supposed to be his Old Lady. He didn't like that I'm with Happy." I say. "Yeah, we saw you yesterday and had to hold his ass back to keep him from doing something stupid." Creeper says and I look at him shocked. "Look, no matter what happens with you and Angel, you're still family mana. You can call any of us any time. We got you but I saw how Hap was with you and I don't see him leaving any time soon." he tells me. "He won't have a choice. When the club calls he has to go back to Charming." I tell him. "You don't think he'd jump charters for you mana? You don't think he cares that much?" Creeper asks. "We just got together. I don't expect him to change up his life for me and for a kid that's not his." I say. "Mana, don't matter DNA. I saw how he looked at you. Angel bails again, kid will have a dad." he tells me and I can't help the soft smile that comes to my lips. "Thanks Neron." He reaches for my hand and squeezes. "We got you." he tells me before we pull into my driveway. Once there, we head inside and Angel pulls out his phone and orders food for all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That afternoon, we are all sitting in the living room. Me and Happy on the couch on one end, Angel on the other and EZ in the recliner. Creeper went back to the clubhouse. I'm leaned into Happy's side and thinking about what Creeper said. That Happy would stick around. "You okay mana?" EZ asks and it gets everyone's attention. "Yeah. Just tired. Think I might go lay down." I tell him. Happy stands up and helps me stand. He walks me to the bedroom and helps me into bed. Kneeling down beside the bed, he says "Talk to me little girl." I shake my head and say "I'm just tired Hap." He shakes his head and says "I don't want there to be any secrets between us. You're my Old Lady and I want you to be able to talk to me." he says and I feel a tear fall. He moves me over and lays beside me, pulling me close and I start to sob. "It's okay babe. I got you." he says and I pull away from him. "You called me your Old Lady. I can't be that right now Hap." I say. He looks at me and asks "Why not?" I look down at my hands on his chest and say "You live in Charming. You're going to be there most of the time and my family is here. How's that going to work?" I ask. "I called Packer. They're voting in the morning and I'm transferring to SAMDINO." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere." I lean up and kiss him and say "You need a place to stay." He nods and I say "You have a home here. With me." He kisses me softly and says "That I do."

I sleep for a little while and when I wake up, Angel comes in to talk to me. "So, he's moving in?" he asks. "Yeah. He's transferring to SAMDINO. Are you okay with this?" I ask. "I wasn't at first but seeing how he is with you and the kid. Seeing how you two look at each other. You never looked at me like that. He loves you mi dulce." he says. I shake my head and he says "Babe, he looks at you like mama used to look at pop." I look down at my hands and say "I don't know if he loves me but I know he's good to me. We'll get there someday." I say. "You love him?" he asks. "I haven't know him that long but I think I do. He's good to me and Mateo and he's always asking how he's doing and how I am. He didn't hesitate to ride up here when I was taken to the hospital. I know he's serious about me and Mateo." I tell him. "He is. A man doesn't jump charters for a fling mi dulce. That man is in deep and as much as I wish it were me, I'm happy for you." he tells me. "Thank you Angel. Look, I know this situation is so fucking messed up but I'm happy with him but I miss my best friends. I miss my family." I tell him and a tear falls. "And we're here." he tells me and I nod. "Can you help me to the living room?" I ask. "Yeah." He says and helps me off the bed and to the couch.

Sitting me down on the couch, Happy walks over and kisses me softly. "How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Okay." I tell him. "Can we talk?" I ask and he nods. Angel and EZ stand up and Angel says "We're gonna head to the clubhouse. Fill the guys in on how you're doing." before him and EZ kiss my cheek and see themselves out. Happy sits beside me and asks "What do you want to talk about?" I look down at my hands as he reaches over and laces his fingers with mine. "Are you sure about jumping charters Hap? I don't want you to do it just because I'm on bed rest. I'll figure shit out." I tell him. "Listen to me little girl. You're my Old Lady. As soon as Mateo is born, I'm giving you my crow. Do you know why I spoke to you at the diner that day? Why I was asking about you and Angel?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Then after we talked, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you little girl." he tells me. "I love you too Happy." I say and I feel Mateo start kicking. I grab his hand and put it on my stomach and he feels my son kicking him and he smiles. He kisses me softly and I look down at our hands and he pulls me into his side and I can't help but smile a little.

A little later, we head to bed and as we get into bed, he pulls me close and I snuggle into him the best I can. "Hap?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says. "You know being on bed rest, I won't be able to...really...um…" I start and he says "I don't care about that shit. Long as you and Mateo are good." he tells me before tilting my chin up to look at him. "But as soon as you have him and the doctor releases you, I'm pinning your ass to this bed." he tells me and I start laughing. "I'm holding you to that. But if you need to step away from time to time to...you know…" I say and he says. "Nah. If your hand can't do it, mine can." he tells me and I look up at him. "You really love me don't you?" I ask and he nods. "I love you too. I am so glad you're here." I tell him. "Me too babe." he says as I lay my head against his chest and snuggle as close as my pregnant belly will let me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***Thirty-eight Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at home, I'm still on bedrest and have been having some issues with my depression. I'm sitting in the bed, against the headboard and EZ is the one here with me while Angel and Happy are both at work. I'm rubbing my stomach and feel a tear fall as EZ walks in to check on me. He sits on the side of the bed and asks "What's wrong?" I don't look at him and shake my head no. "Hey, look at me." he says as he tilts my head up. I look at him and he says "You're my best friend and I love you Cari. Talk to me." he says. "I can't handle this anymore. I'm fucking huge and disgusting and Happy has to lay here with me every fucking night and I can't even take care of him. He deserves better than this." I say and start to sob. He hugs me and says "You know none of that's true right?" I pull back and wipe my eyes and he says "Happy loves you. He's head over heels for you. You're not fat or disgusting. You're pregnant and fucking glowing." he tells me and I look back down at my stomach when all of a sudden, I grab my stomach. "Oh shit." I say and he looks at me worried. "Contraction?" he asks. "Yeah. This shit fucking hurts." I tell him and he takes my hand to squeeze.

After another hour, they are getting closer together and I tell EZ "I gotta get up. I have to pee." I tell him. He helps me up and to the bathroom but before he can get me in front of the toilet, I feel water gush down my legs. I look at him and start freaking out. "EZ. Oh God." I tell him and he looks into my eyes and says "Hey. Look at me. Your water broke. Let's get you changed and head to the hospital. We can call the guys on the way." he tells me. He brings me a change of clothes and moves to call Angel and his dad. I waddle out of the bathroom and he helps me to the car. "I called Angel and Pop. Thought you'd want to be the one to call Happy." he tells me and I say "Thanks Zeek." I take out my phone and call Happy. "Hey little girl." he says and I smile softly. "Hey baby." I say and he asks "What's wrong? You okay?" he asks. "I'm a little freaked out. My water broke and EZ is taking me to the hospital." I tell him. "You called Angel?" he asks. "EZ did." I tell him. "Good. I'll meet you at the hospital. I love you." he tells me. "I love you too." I say back. "It's going to be fine babe. I promise. You and Mateo are going to be great." he tells me. "I hope so." I tell him. We say our love yous one more time before ending the call.

Getting put into a room, EZ is sitting there and all three men walk in together. Felipe walks over and hugs me and asks "How are you holding up?" I don't answer but shake my head no. He looks at the guys and ask "Can I get a minute with our girl?" They all nod and head out of the room. "Talk to me pequeno." I wipe the tear that falls and say "I'm just scared. Angel and I just got things back to normal and he's been great and I love Happy so much but how long do you think he's going to stick around with me having another man's kid?" I ask. "Stop that right now. I want you to listen to me and listen good sweetheart. You and Angel are fine. You and Happy? Honey, he loves you. Even my old eyes can see it and from what my boys tell me, he's always making sure you and my grandson are good. He's not going anywhere. Trust me on that." he tells me and I just nod. Kissing my cheek, he says "I'm going to get EZ and head down for coffee for all of us. Talk to your boys." he says and I nod. "Thanks Pop." I tell him. "Te Quiero Bebita." he says. "I love you too Pop." I say before he heads out the door.

Happy and Angel walk in and I pat the bed and ask them both to sit beside me and they do. "Are you okay?" Angel asks and I shake my head no. "Just have some shit running through my head. Angel, I need to know that I still have my best friend." I say. "I'm not going anywhere mi dulce. You're stuck with me. At least until the kid turns eighteen." he says and I lightly smack his arm as we all laugh a little. I look at Happy and say "I'm just scared you're not going to want to stick around once Mateo gets here and I've not been able to take care of you like I should be able to and I know I'm fat and disgusting right now but I promise…" I start rambling and he cuts me off with a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere either. You having a kid isn't running me off. And you are not fat or disgusting. You're fucking perfect and as far as taking care of me, babe, I have no complaints and have had no problem staying faithful." he tells me before kissing me one more time. "Are you guys sure?" I ask. "Absolutely." Happy says and Angel says "Completely."

A few hours later, we are sitting in the room with our families there. Angel is holding Mateo Felipe Reyes and everyone is talking about how perfect he is. Angel is showing off our son and Happy is sitting next to me, holding me close. After everyone leaves, Angel asks "I know Hap's staying but are you okay if I do too?" I nod and say "He's your son, of course you can." He nods and I see him walk over to the bassinet and places Mateo in it. "I'm going to head to the diner to get us something to eat." He tells me and Happy pulls out his wallet and hands him money to help pay for it. After Angel heads out, Happy looks at me and says "I got something for you." I look at him confused and he pulls out a small bag from his pocket. Taking out the ring, I look at him shocked and he takes my left hand and says "I love you little girl. I love you so fucking much and you've made me so happy. Will you do me the honor of letting me make you my wife?" I nod my head yes and whisper "Yes Happy." He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me deeply and I feel more tears fall. He wipes them away and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."


End file.
